Silver Dagger
by DemonicChickWithaSword
Summary: This is for Slayers latest contest! no more! tell me if you liked it thanks for reading!


**disclaimer**

**Me: Okay, I havent been writing in awhile...sorry everyone! Well, I hope this awesome (probably not) short story will make up for my absence! If not, my humblest apologies. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Look, I don't care how you make her talk, Just do it!" Sakura yelled at Iron and nightmare. They shivered and quaked under Sakura's rage. The one person you didn't want to get mad besides the devil himself, is the devils daughter. Not a good mix...

"I'm sorry Sakura! They just wont!" Iron said. Sakura sighed.

"Just find a way to make that damn angel talk or else they will have a personal meeting with their death before their time." Sakura said with venom in her voice and her eyes slit like daggers.

"Yes, Sakura." Nightmare said. They walked out.

"You shouldn't be so hard on them you know, Sakura." Ryuga said, coming out of the shadows.

"You don't get it." She said, sighing. Ryuga stared at the demon girl. Confusion written all over his face.

"What don't I get?" He asked.

"Everything! Okay! Flipping everything! Look, you don't know how much stress and pressure is on me now not to mess up! If I mess up, we could lose this war! I could get beaten by my damn father! I could get locked away for being an insolent little dumbass! You don't get it okay! So stop acting like you do!" With that, the devils daughter ran out of the room. She avoided every demon in her way.

"Sakura! Come back!" Ryuga tried yelling for her to stop, but she didn't. She kept on going. She ran for a while. Just running. Away. From everything. If only she could run away from her life itself. Sadly, she couldn't. She decided something right then. That she would work. Harder, more, and faster to make her father proud of his daughter.

"I will make you proud father. I will. Someday." She whispered. She looked at her surroundings. A clearing. A forest clearing, with a pond, a rock bed, tree's, grass, flowers, everything to make the site pretty. Suprising herself, she liked it. She loved the peace. 'I haven't had this much peace for awhile...' She thought to herself. She sat down on the rock bed. Listening to the tree's sway in the wind. She just stayed there. Looking blankly at the pond. A twig snapped. Her head came up and almost as instinct, he hand went to her belt. She didn't feel her katana. 'Shit! Oh well, they'll be scared. I can fight with my hands.' She thought. She got up and into a fighting stance.

"You know, you don't have to fight everyone. Right? Sakura." A voice said. Sakura quietly growled at the person.

"Who is it? You obviously know me. But I don't know you." She said. Earning a chuckle from her opponent.

"Is it really that hard to know me?" She finally noticed something. The person, was a chick.

"You know, its been a long time Sakura. I've missed you. Do you know who I am now?" The chick said.

"Why would I?!" Sakura was getting angry. Who does this chick think she is?! Talking to the devils daughter with out a trace of fear in her voice! How dare her! The girl stepped out of the darkness. She had waist-high white hair and large knowledgeable green eyes. She wore a toga with a golden belt around her waist. She was also barefoot. Her white and gold-feathered wings ,folded, behind her back, making it seem like she is wearing a cape of feathers.

"Alex." Sakura said with a snarl.

"Long time no see, sister." She said.

"We are NOT sisters. I am a demon, you an angel. We are not related. Get that through your head." Sakura said, un-tensing her shoulders and getting out of fighting place.

"Oh what? So you not going to try to kill me?" Alex said.

"You are of no worry to me." Sakura said to her 'sister'.

"How nice. Well I came to show you something. So come." She said.

"Why would I care what you wanted to show me?! We are not siblings okay. Get that through your thick head." Sakura said. Everything around them went to a white. Pure white. Alex was gone, it was only Sakura. 'Where am I?' She thought. Then, she was flying. Over mountains, valleys, rivers, waterfalls, just nature in general. But the flying, it wasn't like when she fly's with her wings. It was smoother. Better. She looked around. Landing in a clearing. There was something shining in front of her. So she walked towards it slowly. She bent down to get a better look at the object. A silver dagger. Her mouth opened in astonishment. She touched it. Images of death, blood, and sadness washed over her like a wave. A specific image caught her attention. It was of her. She was laying on her side, looking up. A person walked over to her. She heard them and looked up to see a horrific sight. A girl, with bloody eyes, blood-red hair, and a dress, covered in blood. Her face had more blood dripping down from the top of her head. She smiled.

"I've been waiting for you to come little girl." She said, smiling widely. She took a step forward, by then Sakura had risen to a stand.

"Who are you." She asked.

"No one that you need to know. Not yet at least." She smirked.

"I've come with a message. From someone who shall not be named. Do you want to hear it?" She said.

"Do I have a choice?" Sakura asked. The bloodied girl shook her head no.

"No." She said. Sakura nodded for her to continue.

"Blood as deep as the ocean, rage as fiery as the sun. A war that was once lost, shall soon be won. At the price of a life, at the regret of a soul, the war we know, will all go down the hole. A demons desision, a life that will die, some people, think of it to fly. What will happen to the demon that had the whole world, in the palm of her hand?" She stopped. Sakura looked at her.

"Well, what else?" She asked. The blood girl smiled widely again. Then she dissapeared into thin air.

"Wait! Come back! I don't get it!" Sakura yelled. The girl didn't come back. Sakura sat down. The ground was wet. She looked at it and imediatly stood up. It was covered in blood and guts. Remains of humans, animals, deamons, and angels. She looked horrified around her. There were bodies on spears, heads split open. Everywhere there was death. In the distance she could see someone. Her father. She ran towards him. Wanting him to explain what was going on. Each step she took, it only seemed to take her farther away from him. She ran faster, to no avail. She started yelling. Fighting the erge to stop and give up. She tripped and fell. Her body slaming onto anothers. She looked at the face. Then screamed. It was Kasumi. Her face was ripped, blood still oozing from everywhere. Sakura got up and started running again. This time she did get somewhere. Into another clearing. She looked to the sky.

"Let me out!" She screamed over and over again. Then, black.

* * *

**Me: God! I LOVED WRITING THAT! Sorry if it was a little to gory slayer. it just came to me and I typed it. :D sorry...hope you all enjoyed it! This is the longest thing i've wrote so yeah! 1,303 words! Bye now!**


End file.
